The Tyrannical War
The Tyrannical War occured when the Darkelves of Nimeria gain support from the Dark God Tyrannus, and attempt to conqueor and enslave the world. The Tyrannical War (RP) Factions *The Trimire Republic (Blue) *The Kingdom of Stormtyre (Teal) *The Wizards of Waldewynn (Purple) *The Ala'nar Dominion (Yellow) *The Kingdom of Relais (Orange) *The Orvik Clans (Green) *The Urmak Congregation (Pink/Black) *The Dark Elves of Nimeria (Gray) *The League of Sha (Light Blue) *The Holtem Federation (Dark Green) *The Frozen-Sky Dwarves (Brown) *Heroes are found at the bottom of the faction page. Need/Should Know Common Knowledge These Topics should be read/known for the fact as they may come up and be refered to in the RP. You may always refer back to this while the RP is ongoing. *The Beginning *The Gods of Tilvas *Human Pantheon *High Elven Pantheon *Blood Elven Pantheon *Dark Elf Pantheon *Orc Pantheon *Dwarven Pantheon *The Great War *Magic (Spells) *The Covert War *The Order of Seven *The Cult of Sar'khet *The First Humanic Empire The War Sparks The War was sparked with the ambush of Waldewynn. Not so long after the end of the Covert War, The Mages were still recovering. However, to the Darkelves of Nimeria, They are humans none-the-less. The Nimerians swept through the land like a plague, and even attacked the reaches of the Kingdom of Stormtyre. Before the world was even open to the horrors of the occuring attack, all of Waldewynn west of Ralken, belonged to the Nimerians. They butchered all humans, and began to siege Stormglen. However, the unfamiliar storms and the experienced soldiers kept them at bay for a good while. Eventually the Dwarves began a war against them selves, the Holtem Federation supporting the Nimerians, and the Frozen-Sky supporting the human resistance. The World at War In the war between the Dwarves, Humans, and Dark Elves, the Elves and Orcs of Relaim and Arkmoor have a war of their own. Thus, they bring an end to peace is Tilvas. As Stormglen undergoes constant attacks, Ralken is nearly sieged for weeks on end, killing more and more people each day. Meanwhile, the League of Sha, fights the Trimire Republic. Arkmoor and Relaim become a huge warzone, battles happening every day, and many orcs and elves being slaughtered. The Urmak Congregation eventually came close to losing, but their Master Shaman, Sal'goroth, in an attempt to save his people, cursed them with power. Their skin became red, and they lose their minds. However, even with so few numbers, on the edge of extinction, they proceeded to slaughter every and all elves attacking them. However, as the battles progressed, their power began to drain. They eventually came to a stalemate and conclusion, which also stopped war in Arkmoor; Thus, bringing an end to the 'War in the North'. Ralken Falls After nearly a month of constant siege, the people of Ralken surrender to the Nimerians. The Darkelves gain a crucial strategic point in the war, and use it as a front for their further operations. Though there is much resistance, theres not much to be done for them. After the Fall, it was found out that Master Yelvir Moruk, died in the siege. However, he was the only casualty of the main council, as the rest of the order fled. The Tides Turn Even after the fall of Ralken, and the League of Sha fight the Republic, they begin to be beaten back as the elves and orcs of the north begin to bolster ranks. The Urmak Congregation and the Kingdom of Relais launch a massive offensive against the Holtem Federation. As that occurs, the Ala'nar Dominion and the Orvik Clans sail south and west to deal with the Nimerians and League. Eventually, the Timire Republic pushes the League back into Sha'dwen, and forces them to surrender at the Battle of Erkari Creek. With the League's defeat, the Holtem Federation surrenders to the Frozen-Sky Dwarves no more than a week later. All forces of Tilvas rush to defeat the Nimerians as soon as possible. The Moratus' Return Tasked by Tyrannus to aid the Nimerians, Selia Darkstrike, and her two sons, Xavien and Zavren Moratus, move to help fight the combined powers of the world. Ever since Tulen's flight to The Library, Selia's power has grown ten fold. Mostly because, before the battle of Ralken in the Covert War, Tulen granted her his Dark Grimoire. Selia defended the west, while her two sons defended the east. However, they tried to defend the Nimerians as best they could, but once Alumn Orak joined the fight, their odds went highly down. The whole Order of Seven joined the attack, for their fallen. In the courtyard of the Nimerian city of A'dul Gad, Selia and Alumn had a fierce battle, however, in the end, Selia fell. Zavren and Xavien eventually returned after the Eastern front fell. Zavren knew of Alumn's power, and he never really had an affinity for the dark arts, however with his parents being who they are, it was forced upon him. Xavien, in a fit of rage of seeing his mother fall, went to cast his most powerful spell, Mortem. Alumn knew that it would have killed him. However, before Xavien could even cast it, Zavren cried out.. "Mortem"... Xavien stopped in his tracks, not believing the feeling that came to him, as he turned to his brother, smirking at his betrayal; He then proceeded to fall to the ground, dead. The Execution After the death of Selia and Xavien, Alumn Orak, Zavren Moratus, and the rest of the power's leaders stomped into A'dul Gad's throne room, and siezed King Sha'do Nightsong; Thus, ending the Tyrannical War. Soon after, King Sha'do Nightsong was executed by the Order of Seven for his heinous treachery. Aftermath After the War, Zavren took hold of the Dark Grimoire. Using it, he made his own secret spell. With a single drop of blood on the page(of any parchment, not necessarily the Grimoire), It would reveal all ancestors of the person. He used it, and found his family tree, along with four of his ancient ancestors he didn't even know. He, was related to Jagen Talen, who appeared to be Rezek Moratus' brother. He also found out that he was the great great grandson of Emperor Kelem, and the great grandson of Empress Telia. Also being a decendent of Jagen Talen, made him of Royal Birth. Soon after finding this out, The Order of Seven invited him to join, after the death of Yelvir. He graciously accepted. After his membership of the Order, he began a campaign to unite the races and factions of the world, minus the Nimerians, and the Holtem Federation, as they were disbanded after the war. He succeded, and was officially crowned Emperor Zavren Moratus I of the Grand Empire of Tilvas.